The Almost Weasel and the Blonde - A love story
by MadamMioneGranger
Summary: Current Gen. Draco is slightly nicer, Narcissa was the parent responsible for keeping Draco alive, and basically raising him. Hazel is Ron's cousin, long story short, fluffy love story, gryff/slyth love, interhouse relationships and friendships; most pairings are not canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Almost Weasel and the Blonde**

 **Just an Introduction,**

 **Hazel, Jessalyn, and Lizabeth are Molly Weasley's biological nieces. Some of you may not know this, but Molly had two brothers who were twins. She named the twins after them. Their names were Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Hazel and her sisters are Fabian's children. I have created a world where Fabian and his wife didn't die until after the first wizard war. They passed away from muggle diseases. Hazel and her sisters went to live with Molly and arthur, and though their parents left them a large fortune, and gave Molly and Arthur access for when they passed, the only time it was opened since Fabian was alive, was to pay for Hazel's enrollment fee at Beauxbatons. Hazel couldn't deal with all her cousins anymore, so she went to school in another country to escape. She transferred to Hogwarts in her third year, because Beauxbatons only gets summer hols, so she misses her family. Anything that I write that seems odd to you, please let me know in a review. However, this is my first story, so go easy on me.**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I would love to tell all of you that I wrote one of the best series' ever, I won't lie. I only own Hazel and her sisters. I have created the plot of the story, but i don't own any of the settings, characters, or any of the HP franchise.**

 **Draco's POV**  
'Dracee!' Pansy's voice rang out as she saw me leaving Charms. Literally, the girl is like a cheetah. And that's not to mention she's also a cheater. She's currently dating 3 guys and she still has time to harass me and explain why I should date the great Pansy Parkinson. Like, for example, right now, she's currently squeezing the living daylights out of me.  
'Get off me Parkinson' I said as strongly as I could with the breath I had.  
She obliged, much to my surprise, and started gazing into my eyes and stroking hair off my forehead. What kind of wacko is this girl? I sidestepped her and went off to potions.  
Potions with Snape isn't hard, but I struggle. I mean, I always get good grades, because Snape clearly has favorites and I'm clearly one of them. When Snape handed back our moonstone essays, I know I did awful. But when I received mine, there was a spiky black O in the top right corner. I know I didn't deserve the O, but I didn't say anything because my parents would kill me if I failed potions. I always get Os, unless I really bomb something, and I deserve a T. Then I get an E.  
So I'm sitting in Potions, it's the first day of third year, and there's a new girl. I think they said she used to go to Beauxbatons. She looks like a Weasley though. I don't mean to sound rude, but I'm surprised they had enough money to send their daughter there. It's a really expensive school, and- she started walking up to the front of the room. She's really pretty. Like, can't-stop-staring, fall-out-of-your-seat, out-of-breath pretty.  
'Class,' Snape drawled, 'We have a new student this year. This is Hazel Weasley, a transfer student from Beauxbatons.' So I was right. She is from Beauxbatons. 'Ms. Weasley, you can take the seat in the back with Mr. Malfoy.'  
So Weas- I mean Hazel - walked over and dropped her bag on the floor before sinking into the chair next to mine. She has a little button nose, pale skin, lots of freckles, and beautiful mossy eyes. Her long curly red hair hung to below the edge of her seat, so she pulled it up in a high ponytail when Snape told us to get started.  
'The instructions are on the board,' he said with a lazy flick of his wand. 'Begin'.  
I was glad that the name of the potion was written on the board, because I was definitely not listening. Hazel was beautiful.

 **Hazel POV**  
Really. That's just great. First day at Hogwarts, and Snape puts me next to the one kid who all my sibs said to stay away from. He looks like the kind of kid who would torture first years for fun. Ok fine. Maybe that's an exaggeration. Maybe..

 **Draco POV**  
She keeps looking at me. Oh god. She has a hand-me-down textbook, and a very small amount of each ingredient needed. I slip some of mine into her bag when she isn't looking. She's staring at that Potter kid. I don't know why anyone would willingly stare at that idiot, I have no idea, but it's her first day. She's probably wondering whether or not he really is "the Chosen One", the "boy who lived" (more like the boy who should have died). She'll come around. She doesn't look so tall, so I'm surprised that her hair gets that long. I heard she's friends with that muggleborn from Hufflepuff, Hannah... Abbott, I think, and that girl from Beauxbatons, Gabrielle Delacour. She's part Veela, and SUPER attractive. Not as attractive as Hazel though.

 **Hazel POV**  
Why is that Malfoy kid looking at me? He's a freak! Get out of my personal space freak! Hang on, that's odd, I don't remember having this many sopophorous beans… I specifically remember Aunt Molly only giving me nine, but there are, seventeen here. Someone gave me eight extra of everything, but the only one close enough is Malfoy, and he would never. Would he?

 **Draco**

I think she notices that I put more ingredients in her bag. I mean SOMEONE put more ingredients in Haz- I MEAN PREWETT'S bag. Because I _definitely_ wouldn't help a Prewett, no matter how pretty she is.

 **Hazel**

I mean _honestly!_ He would never help me! I'm a Prewett. There's just no way. He's a Malfoy! Malfoys don't help Prewetts. _Ever._

 **Draco**

Ok… So she definitely knows it was me. She's adding ingredients to the… Hang on… Ummmm… OH! The draught of living death. Anyhow, She's adding ingredients to the potion, and she keeps glaring at both the potion, and me. I honestly don't know what the potion did to her, but that's fine. She is perfectly free to have her own - WAIT - _what did I do to her?!_

 **Ron**

Why are Malfoy and Hazel looking at each other like that?

One Day Later

 **Hazel**

Just my luck I have to sit next to Malfoy in Potions, Defense, Transfiguration, and Charms. This is ridiculous! Sure the girls at Beauxbatons wished for cute boys, but not if the cute boys are that _awful!_ Draco Lucius Malfoy is the single most horrid boy I've ever met. And that's saying alot considering I live with Perfect Prefect Percy Weasley.

Four Months Later

 **Hazel**

We get home in a few hours. The twins are trying to hand Mione a joke wand.

"Gred. Forge. Do you even _know_ Mione? She's the brightest witch of our age. There's no possible way that she's going to-"

Hermione blushed a deep Crimson and took the wand, which turned hot pink, and promptly spit a rubber chicken into her lap.

"Take the wand." I finished with a sigh.

Fred, clearly oblivious to my friends' obvious crush, burst out laughing and high fived his twin. Liz, Jess, Ginny and I exchanged smirks, and after seeing the look on Hermione's face, couldn't help but laugh with the twins.

"It's so odd to be going home so soon." I said once we all calmed down.

"Oh! Beauxbatons doesn't get off during the year, do you?"

"Right." I told Harry. "Today is the day we all would go to the seventh year dorms, and talk about our ideal boyfr- never mind." i trailed off blushing. "Accio." I pointed my wand at Hermione's piece of pie, and a Weasley Wildfire Whizbang came flying towards me. I caught it in one outstretched hand.

"Nice catch Prewett."

"When you live in a house with two fifteen year olds who throw things at you, it's not so much a game, as a defense mechanism."

"HEY!" Two voices shouted from behind me.

"Oh, I'd like to see you deny it."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry demanded.

"Shove off Potter. I just want to speak to Prewett in the corridor."

"It's alright guys. I'll go. I'll be fine."

I closed the door behind myself, and whispered _Muffliato_.

Turns out he just wanted to ask if we had History of Magic homework, and to wish me a happy Christmas. What kind of Malfoy is he?

When I walked back into the compartment, George was smiling like a lunatic.

"Zellie," he started, "do you think that any of the Beauxbatons girls would go out with Fred and me?"

"First off, it's 'Fred and I', and secondly, yes. I'm sure that many of the girls at the most prestigious all girls schools **IN THE WORLD** , would love a boyfriend who gives them joke wands that spit rubber chickens, puts fireworks IN their dessert, and feeds them ton-tongue toffees. _Reducio._ " Hermione had just eaten a ton-tongue toffee, and her tongue was a bundle in her arms.

"Fred, a word?" I said sweetly.

"But I-"

" **Fred.** A word."

"But I was just-"

"Frederick Gi-"

"OKAY OKAY! I'M COMING! KEEP YOUR HAIR ON!"

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how to get our beloved Fred to do **whatever** you want."

I closed the compartment door, and turned to Fred.

" **How are you so OBLIVIOUS?!** "

"What are you talking about?"

"Mione has liked you for ages."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're a great guy Freddie, but you need to stop pranking girls who like you. I can't be there all the time to protect Hermione from whatever else you and George have done to her- one moment, _Incendio_." I stuck my wand through the door as I saw George flash a Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder rock.

"But if the only person we don't prank is Hermione, then people will know that I like- SHE LIKES ME!"

"Nice try. I think you two would be adorable together. And now your secret's out. Does Georgie know?"

"Yeah."

"Well, now that I know, I could give you two a light shove in the proper direction." I said smirking.

"No. Things will work out the way they're meant to. I promise, if we need it, I will come to you."

"Fine."

"AND, I meant she likes me. I don't like her like that. I don't. I really don't!" All the extra emphasis was directed towards my smile and bouncing eyebrows.

"Sure you don't." I said as I slid the compartment door open and stepped inside, silencing Fred's argument.

"So what was that about?" Asked Harry and Ron simultaneously.

"Nothing." Said Fred as he slumped into his place next to George, his ears as red as his hair.

George looked pointedly at me, and I nodded at Hermione. He got the message and smiled. This was a matter in which we would most definitely be interfering. Hermione and her parents, as well as the Delacours, were coming for the New Year's party we convinced Aunt Molly to let us throw. Bill and Charlie were coming tomorrow. I was more excited about Charlie coming home than anything else. Bill came home every summer, so I always see him. Charlie only ever came for Christmas, but he was too busy the years before I started school, so I haven't seen him in five years. I can't wait to see him. Every time I do, he lifts me off the ground and spins me around. Wait, maybe he only did that because I was eight…

 **One Day Later**

 **Hazel**

At precisely eleven thirty-six, I heard the drop of a portkey in the yard. I waited approximately one minute in my room, to make sure I didn't scream from excitement, before walking slowly down the stairs. I walked up behind the tall redheaded man talking to uncle Arthur, and coughed quietly. He turned quickly and yelped;

"ZELLIE!" he swept me into his huge, scarred arms, and spun me around the kitchen, making the both of us quite dizzy. We heard the drop of Bill's portkey in the yard, and about a minute later, he entered the kitchen, Aunt Molly at his heels, pleading to cut his hair.

"Here Bill, have a Zelle." Charlie said, handing me off to his brother, "and one of the chocolates mum and Gin made. They're wonderful." and he turned around, picked up Ginny and Jessa, and threw them onto the couch.

"Hi Bill. How's Egypt?" I asked politely.

"It's alright. The goblins don't like me much, but I'm sure they'll come round. How is Hogwarts?" Bill responded, setting me on my feet.

"Oh Bill I absolutely love it! Everyone has been so nice to me, well, except the slytherins, of course, and i got all Os on the exam last week!" Oh. word vomit. Whoops. Well, luckily, he's family. He has to love me.

"Of course you did! You take after Percy and I! Everyone knows that."

"Oh. About that, can I take after just you, and not Percy?" I asked meekly.

"Sure." he answered laughing.

"Yay!" Any with that, I turned on my heel and ran to wake Liz.

We spent all day preparing for dinner. When I say we, i mean Liz, Aunt Molly, and I spent all day working. Ginny and Jess spent all day sneaking food from the kitchen, and running it up to their bedrooms.

At about 6 o'clock, after 10 hours of work, Charlie walked into the kitchen.

"Wow Mum, what smells so good?"

At which, everyone in the room yelled; "OUT!" and charlie left.

Half an hour later, we served dinner, which was officially titled: _Welcome Home Bill and Charlie!_ BIll politely thanked his mother and told her for the thousandth time that she may not cut his hair, and Charlie piled his plate with food and moaned about how he missed his mum's cooking.

We all slept like bears, ready to hibernate. Charlie and the twins snuck everyone extra cake when Aunt Molly's back was turned, but i think that she knew. She promised to cast the undetectable extension charm tomorrow, because we have so many people coming to stay. Mr and Mrs Granger will get Bill and Charlie's room, because there's nothing in there. Mr and Mrs Delacour will get Percy's room, even though he's furious. Charlie and Bill are sleeping with the twins, Percy and Harry are in Ron's room, Hermione, and Fleur are in my and Liz's room, and Gabrielle is staying with Ginny and Jessalyn. Aunt Molly understands exactly what happens on new year's eve with seven teenage girls, so the girls' rooms will probably be connected. Aunt Molly has taken care of ten kids at a time. She's not stupid.

 **So that's it for now! I hope you guys enjoy! Amortentia smells like reviews! Please review! Just bear in mind that this is my first chapter of my first story. I will accept constructive criticism with open arms, but not too much hate please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would I really feel the need to write Fanfiction to change what i had done? No. Of course not. Which just proves that I am definitely not Jo Rowling. Thank you.

*Christmas Morning*

George and I have spent the past two hours in my bedroom, discussing our plans for Fred and Hermione's future relationship.

"You know," i said absentmindedly, after about 25 minutes of silent brainstorming, "There's a muggle myth that whoever you're with on New Year's at midnight, is who you're destined to be with forever."

"Thats perfect!" Exclaimed the twin beside me, "We just have to get them together at the proper moment."

"Who's 'them'?" said an all-too-familiar voice coming from the doorway.

"NOTHING!" Yelled George and I, slamming our notebooks shut and leaping to shut the door. Fred shoved his foot into the room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGHHHH!" Fred hollered in pain.

George apologized as I opened the door another ten inches, and we promptly shoved George's confused, pained twin into the hall, and locked the door behind him.

My mum was jewish, and because judaism passes down maternally, so are my sisters and I. But every year, we help Aunt Molly make Christmas dinner. We get present every night from the twins, Harry, Hermione, BIll, and charlie, and most nights from Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur. Last night, I got a really gorgeous gold cloak from Bill, a signed Holyhead Harpies poster from Charlie, a box of spectacular (unjinxed) cream puffs from Fred and George, a very interesting book on unicorns from Harry, and a hairband that changes colors to match my outfit from Hermione.

I got my Weasley sweater the first night. I may not be a weasley, but I am biologically related, so my sweater has my initial on it. And, just like everyone else, i have the same color every year: purple with a gray H on the front. But apparently, Aunt Molly was more excited about my transfer to Hogwarts than i thought, because this year, my sweater was much brighter purple, with a shimmering, silver, cursive H on it. It's a Weasley tradition to wear your sweater to Christmas dinner, so my cousins, Uncle Arthur, and my friends, had opened their sweaters last night.

If you aren't biologically related to a Weasley, your sweater has a picture on it. Every year, the family tries to guess what would be on everyone's sweater, depending on their current interests.

Bill: Probably a goblin, but that could be offensive, so perhaps a pile of gold, or a Gringotts Key.

Charlie: obviously a dragon.

Percy: hmm…

"A test with an 'o' on the top!" Fred yelled.

"Perfect."

Liz: Professor Lockhart

"NO. Oh no. Nononononononononononono."

"Yup." the twins and I said simultaneously, bouncing our eyebrows and making kissy faces at Lizzie, who promptly fled the room.

We all burst into hysterics. Bill and Charlie chuckling quietly, the twins roaring with laughter, Harry and Ron nearly falling out of their chairs, hermione blushing a brilliant Weasley red, Ginny and Jess' cheeks streaked with silent tears of laughter, and I was just about choking.

Obviously, I was fine, but i did start coughing when it got to me. Everyone is pondering, and the twins are making odd bodily noises, When Hermione leans over to me and whispers the one thing I didn't want to hear.

"Seamus."

I know that it's really short, but i will probably post another chapter soon. Thank you guys for reading! Amortentia smells like reviews, so please throw some my way! But I love doing this, and i really hope you do too, and i would love for you to share your love of this series with me, but please no hate. For real though. I don't want to beg, but I might anyways. PLEASE REVIEW!

Xoxo, MadamMioneGranger


End file.
